


Happy Christmas, M... Fox!

by mixiz877



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bill the troublemaker, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mulder wants to be with Scully, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: Mulder wants to make this Christmas really special. But there's always the animosity of Bill Scully Jr.





	

It was one week to go till Christmas Eve. If he really wanted to ask her he should do it soon. But he wasn't sure he could gather the courage for it. That may sound funny for someone who's investigated the weirdest cases but asking Scully to spend Christmas with him was more intimidating than any vampire, monster or mutant could ever be.

He'd been in the office since 6am and had been replaying every possible scene in his head countless times, had sorted files and cleared stuff while contemplating the best way to handle it.

Then the desk was as clean as could be. He was wondering if she would even recognise it. That thought brought a smile onto is lips. Right on cue he heard her footsteps approaching in the hallway. Quickly he sat down and grabbed a file so it didn't look as if he'd been waiting for her.

Mulder heard her opening the door and waited for her to greet him. But everything remained silent. A few moments later he couldn't stand it anymore and turned around in his chair.

Scully stood in the doorway, door knob still in had, and seemed awestruck.

"Morning, Scully. Everything okay?"

Slowly she turned her head towards him. "Morning, Mulder. For a split second here I thought I'd entered the wrong office."

"Yeah, well... I...", he stammered.

Scully couldn't suppress a giggle. "Speechless, Mulder?" she teased him, her eyes sparkling.

He blushed slightly and looked away while nervously nibbling on his lower lip. This Wasn't lost on Scully's eagle eyes. Becoming serious again she wondered what could have happened.

"Mulder, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Everything is okay, Scully. I'm fine." He studied her feet which were clad in unobtrusive, black, slightly elevated shoes. "I just thought, since Christmas is coming up, that I... well... could clean up a little."

He had picked up a little courage again and eyed her boldly from the tip of her toes to the top of her head, a smile on his luscious lips. Scully leaned her head to a side and cast him an unbelieving glance.

"Mulder, the Pope will get married before you clean up with no real reason. You've NEVER cleaned up once in all those years, so why now? And don't come up with a story about Christmas!"

He sighed. "Nobody can keep anything from you."

"Wrong, Mulder. Somebody can, but YOU can't. So cough it up, what's the trouble?" She smiled at him encouragingly and for a moment he drowned in the deep blue of her eyes.

*Okay, Mulder, it's now or never* he cheered himself on. Then he took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"Jus' wanted to ask if ya wanna spend Chris'mas wimme."

*Phew. Done.*, he thought. *Finally done.*

Scully smiled the biggest smile ever but her blue eyes looked a little sad. "Mulder, I'd love to but…" - *Uh-oh, here it comes.* - "... couldn't you have asked me that yesterday? My mother phoned last night and invited me. You know how disappointed she'll be if I cancel now."

Mulder nodded. "Yes, I know", he whispered and couldn't hide the disappointment in his face. He was about to turn around but a hand on his arm held him back. Slowly he lifted his gaze from the hand to the eyes that looked at him lovingly.

"Why don't you come with me, Mulder. I know my mother would be delighted."

He smiled sadly. "Are you telling me that your brother Bill isn't invited?"

Scully's face darkened. "No. You're right. Maybe it isn't such a good idea." Now it was her turn to look disappointed.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "I'll think of something, Scully. Maybe I can invite you to dinner some time." ...*Cos I gotta tell you how I feel about you before it tears me apart.*

Scully smiled at him. "That would be a great thing. And to ask me that you went through the trouble of cleaning up?"

"The picture needed the right frame", he remarked with a roguish grin.

She loved it when he smiled like that. She loved him but she feared that it would jeopardize their unique relationship if she told him. How often had she thought that he felt the same about her and then he ended up doing something that completely destroyed this impression? She was a good friend for him, of that she was certain, but not more. It never occurred to her that he was as scared as she was when it came to baring his feelings to her.

***

**Evening of December 23rd**

**Scully's Apartment**

_6:13 pm_

Scully looked over her apartment. She was about to go to her car to drive to her mother's. Her bag was all packed by her apartment door, the lights were switched off and she had her keys ready in her hand. Just as she was about to grab her bag her phone rang. She sighed and went to answer it.

"Scully", she said in a bored voice.

"It's me", Mulder said. "Just wanted to wish you a nice time with your family."

"Thank you, Mulder. That's sweet." Scully couldn't contain a grin, of course it couldn't have been anyone else. "What are you up to, Mulder?"

"The usual, Scully. Nothing special."

"Watching the tapes that don't belong to you?" She could practically see his grin.

"No, Scully. Not this time. Just about to go to the park to throw some hoops and I thought I'd wish you a safe trip."

"That's sweet, Mulder", Scully repeated. "But I gotta go now, else my mother will worry."

Ten minutes later Dana Scully sat in her car driving and thinking about her partner. *Yet another Christmas that he's spending alone.*, she thought with a heavy heart. But she could understand that he didn't really care for Christmas with Bill Scully.

She was wondering when he had last had a happy Christmas. It was likely that you'd have to go back in time until before Samantha's disappearance. This thought made her eyes water and she almost turned around.

An hour later, when she hugged her mother, one look was enough to see that her mother knew what was going on.

"Why didn't you bring him along, Dana? The house is big enough, and the table as well."

"Mom, you know that it's not a good idea to put Bill and Mulder under the same roof. Anyway, he's his own master..."

"Did I just hear my name?" With a wide grin Bill Scully stormed towards her and hugged his sister with his branchlike arms. Before Scully could reply anything she felt two smaller arms folding themselves around her legs.

"Hi Matty", she laughed when she bent down to pick up her nephew.

"Come on in, folks", said Maggie Scully. "It's way more comfortable in the living room."

The group obliged and carried the relaxed mood inside.

***

**Christmas Eve**

**Mulder's apartment**

_5:53 pm_

Mulder had just returned from another game of throwing hoops in the park and got out of the steaming hot shower. He pulled on his track pants and a t-shirt and jumped onto the couch. All his attempts to distract himself from thinking of Scully had failed.

His gaze fell upon the small, navy blue velvet box on his coffee table. This morning he had finally found it in his mailbox in an envelope. He'd almost given up hope of receiving it before Christmas, but since he'd had to change his plans concerning Scully it wouldn't have mattered much.

He hesitated for a moment then moved to take it gently into his hands. He didn't open it. He knew by heart what the ring inside looked like. The same way he had pictured it a thousand times in his head.

He closed his eyes and saw the small, delicate piece of jewellery with his inner eye. An elaborate combination of gold and white gold, set with a small diamond. He had wondered if he should have something engraved on the inside, but couldn't decide on anything. After all he didn't even know whether Scully would accept the ring, or if he'd have the balls to tell her the reason why he had it made for her.

This way he still had the chance to camouflage it as a simple Christmas present. An old school friend of his, who was a gold smith, had manufactured the ring following his instructions and had eventually on his own initiative put a small stamp in shape of a fox next to the one showing the carats.

In the 19th century silver and gold ware got little stamps in form of letters or pictures that stated the city, manufacturer and year it had been made in. A sensible invention since this made it easier to follow the origin of the jewellery. From such an old inventory came the fox stamp.

At first Mulder hadn't been happy at all since he still couldn't stand his first name. On the other hand it was a small, inconspicuous sign that only made sense to him and Scully and he started liking the idea. Opening his eyes he put the box back on the coffee table and switched on the TV.

***

**Christmas Eve**

**Maggie Scully's house**

_10:24 pm_

Maggie Scully had been watching her daughter whole evening and it wasn't lost to her that she made an effort to participate in the activities but that her heart wasn't completely in it. The reason for that was obvious.

Dana had told her about Fox' request as well as about her offer and even though she thought it was a pity she could understand why Fox had refused. She regretted it because she liked this young man a lot and she knew how Dana felt about him, even though it looked like Dana herself wasn't aware of it or wouldn't admit to it.

She couldn't understand her son, though, who despite Mulder's absence couldn't stop going on about him. She had told him off, something that Dana had acknowledged with a grateful glance but not without doing her own bit of telling off as well.

During this hectic part of the conversation Tara had glanced at Maggie in agony. She liked all three of them, her husband of course, but Dana and Fox just the same and this everlasting conflict was getting to her.

When Maggie got up early on the 25th to put the last presents under the tree she found Dana sleeping on the couch. Apparently she'd been sitting up long after everyone else had gone to bed. Now it was 5 am and Maggie wondered if she should wake her daughter.

She went over to her and saw that she was clutching something tightly in her left hand, even in sleep. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to find out what exactly was so precious that Dana was holding on for dear life. Finally she could make out that it was some kind of medal, which was part of a key ring and even without being able to recognise any details she suddenly knew what it was. The Apollo-11-keyring that Mulder had given her a couple of years back for her birthday. A smile brightened up her face and she made a decision.

***

**December 25th**

**Mulder's apartment**

_05:19 am_

Mulder cast a last glance at his watch. He hadn't been able to sleep and had finally decided to go to his car and drive after Scully. So he'd taken a shower and clad in his new black corduroy pants, donned an equally new beige and white turtleneck sweater, shaved and used the expensive aftershave that Scully had given him for his birthday.

He reached for his leather jacket and put the velvety blue box in one of the pockets. Just as he was about to grab his keys the phone rang. Swearing silently he was about to ignore it when he realised that at this time of day it probably wasn't a meaningless courtesy call. Slightly worried he hurried to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Mulder."

"Hello Fox. This is Maggie."

"Hello Maggie. Is everything alright? Has something happened to Sc... to Dana?" He hated it when he sounded worried.

"No, no, don't worry, Fox. Dana's just fine."

He relaxed visibly. For a split moment his heart had been beating faster from worry. "What can I do for you, Maggie?"

"For me, nothing, Fox. But for Dana. She's trying not to let anyone notice. She told me about your conversation." Despite the distance and the fact that Maggie couldn't see him he blushed. "She's feeling guilty because you now have to spend Christmas alone... she doesn't vocalise it, but I can see it in her eyes. Don't you think you could come down here, for her sake?"

Way too fast and readily he heard himself reply. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in an hour."

He hung up, snatched his keys and walked swiftly along the hallway, a smile on his lips. Never mind Bill Scully, the only thing that really counted was HIS Scully.

_6:37 am_

When Mulder left the highway he noticed that his petrol gauge pointed on Empty. A couple of hundred yards further he saw an illuminated sign for a petrol station. Mulder stopped and filled up the car then he walked into the building to pay.

An old man was leaning lackadaisically on the counter and looked up when Mulder approached. While he had been filling up the car Mulder had detected a flower shop on the other side of the road, but it looked like it was closed.

"Do you by any chance know the opening times of that flower shop over there?" Mulder asked while putting his credit card on the counter. The man followed his gaze and smirked.

"Ah well, it's always opened when I think it should be open, my son. Did you forget to buy a present for your wife?"

Mulder looked slightly aghast. "No, no... I'm not married", he quietly added.

The old man raised his eyebrows. "Such a handsome guy hasn't been conquered yet?" Then the disbelieving glance disappeared and he smiled whimsically. "Ah, then maybe it is for your chosen one?"

Mulder nodded because he didn't trust himself to speak. The man disappeared and returned some ten minutes later with a breathtaking bouquet of roses with a Protea in the center.

"Wow", was all that Mulder could utter.

"Close your mouth again, my son, else you'll catch flies."

Mulder obeyed and grinned, then waited patiently until the old man had managed to persuade the card reader to work, repocketed his credit card and wished the old man happy Christmas.

Two minutes to seven Mulder parked his car in the driveway of Maggie Scully's house. The windows were all lit up already and Mulder didn't hesitate ringing the bell. Shortly thereafter the door opened and his dream in red stood right in front of him. Scully regarded him perplexed, then rewarded him with the biggest smile.

"Mulder?"

"Surprised?" he teased her, an impish smile on his lips. She nodded and looked as if she still wasn't sure it was really him and not a mirage.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I... I just had to see you", he said quietly and seriously. He thought it would be better not to mention Maggie's phone call.

Behind them Maggie Scully was calling them. "Come on in, you two, else we'll end up having icicles on the tree."

*When Bill sees me that will happen anyway*, Mulder thought smirking, then followed Scully to the living room. He opened his mouth to greet Maggie but before he could say anything she pulled him into a motherly hug. In doing so she caught a glimpse of the bouquet, which he held hidden behind his back. She winked at him and then nodded meaningful towards the bouquet.

"Um... Scully...", he retrieved the bouquet from behind his back and handed it to Scully. "These are for you."

Scully's eyes grew wide as flying saucers and she practically beamed at him when she took the bouquet from him. "Mulder, they're beautiful!"

"Happy Christmas, Scully", Mulder said.

"Come here, Dana, hand me the bouquet, I'll find a suitable vase for it, so it won't die of thirst", Maggie Scully offered. "I'll also prepare breakfast. I'm sure Fox is famished."

Without waiting for a response she headed for the kitchen, and sure enough they heard the clattering of plates, the beeping of the microwave oven and the bubbling of the coffee machine.

Mulder got rid of his leather jacket and went to hang it up, not without taking the blue velvet box and putting it into his pants' pocket.

When he returned to the living room he froze. Next to Scully stood her brother and shot looks like daggers at him. Mulder swallowed briefly then collected himself. It was Christmas and he would do everything to avoid a scene.

"Hello Bill", he greeted as he approached.

"What the fuck does HE want here?" Bill fulminated, stormed towards Mulder, grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"BILL! Let go of him right NOW!"

"Why should I? This bastard has no right to be here." Bill was beet red in his face and pulled his fist back. But before he could throw a punch Dana grabbed his arm.

"Will you stop acting like a little boy, Bill?" she hissed angrily.

"William Scully Junior, I advise you to get your act together!", it resounded from the kitchen.

"Listen to them", said Mulder quietly but that only spurred Bill on. He pulled his hand free and threw a punch. Mulder anticipated it and ducked, having Bill punch the wall behind him. Then he pulled up his leg and put his foot on Bill's hip to push him off himself. Bill stumbled backwards and ended up tripping into a chair.

Mulder approached him. "You are the one of us that believes in God, and yet it seems I know the Bible better than you. *Love your enemies* it says, unless I'm very much mistaken. But apparently you cannot manage that even for the most important Christian holiday. And right in front of your son."

On the bottom of the stairs Tara was standing, Matty in her arms, looking at the scene in front of her with a horrified expression. Bill was gasping for air, but he saw he had no chance. So he clenched his fists and stormed past Mulder, Scully, Tara and Matty up the stairs.

Tara followed him while Maggie went over to Mulder and Scully. "Fox, I have to apologise for my son."

"It's okay, Maggie. No harm done."

She nodded then went after her son and his wife. Scully turned towards Mulder and watched him worriedly.

"Is everything alright, Mulder?"

He nodded. "Of course, Scully."

Relieved she smiled. "Mulder, I..."

He interrupted her. "No, Scully. You don't have to apologise as well. Bill and I, we'll never be the best of friends, but maybe someday I'll manage to make him respect me. Scully..." He fumbled in his pocket. Nobody but him and Scully were in the room. The perfect moment. He just missed out on the fact that Maggie Scully had paused on the steps and was watching the two.

He held up the velvet blue box so Scully could see it. "This is my original Christmas present for you, Scully. And yet it's much more than just that."

Scully looked at him uncertainly, yet hopeful. Maybe she hadn't been mistaken and he liked her more than just a good friend.

"Maybe what I'm about to do now is what will earn me your brother's respect, Scully." He opened the box and offered it to her. She stared at it open-mouthed and he had to grin. "I love you, Scully. I'm in love with you for a long, long time already, but I've never been able to gather the courage to tell you."

Scully, who had still been gazing at the ring, now looked up at him.

"I would like to deepen our relationship, to make it intimate. Scully... Dana...", he took her hand and knelt down. "Dana, I love you. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Unconsciously he held his breath, just like Maggie Scully on top of the stairs. Dana stared from Mulder to the ring and back. After an eternity, as it seemed to him, she finally replied.

"Mulder, I... YES... oh Mulder, I'd never have believed, that... YES, Mulder, I would love to be your wife." She pulled him up to his feet and put her hand over his, that held the ring, then looked him deeply into the eyes.

"Fox", he whispered. She looked at him quizzically. "Not Mulder. Call me Fox." He grinned, then became serious again and slowly lowered his face to hers. Just before their lips touched he paused.

"Fox." Dana said softly.

"Hm?"

"Kiss me!"

On top of the stairs Maggie Scully watched and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Then she turned and moved on.

"Merry Christmas, Dana."

"Happy Christmas, M... Fox."

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Chris Carter and I'm not trying to make money from my stories.
> 
> Author's Notes: Entry for the X-mas Challenge on xfilesmania (German), I originally wrote the story in German and translated it into English in 2009. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
